Heavy Metal Lover
by MammaTurttleEH
Summary: I've made a mistake... Anyways, Miya tries to finish a paper that's due tomorrow only to end up in bed with Ultron...Yep, it's fucked up, but its a quick write, I wrote it less than a day so the words are weird and I don't have time to fix, Rated M for a reason enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Umm...yeaaahh...I honestly don't know why I made this...but I did right after I saw the avengers age of ultron. I support Ultron/Vision which has nothing to do with this story but idc. I am MammaTurttle. You cannot defeat bad luck itself MUHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **alright enough with the weird facts,**_

 _ **enjoy this porno or what ever it turns out to be**_

 ** _*laughs*_**

 ** _why am I doing this?_**

 ** _okay here you go bros,_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

* * *

Miya was sitting at her desk late at night working on a paper she needed to get done before the next day. She glanced at the clock, noticing how time slipped by so fast because it was 9:00pm! She started at 5pm. Five hours of nothing but a blank page and no words had been written down. Rubbing her tired blue eyes, she sighed heavily before suddenly getting an idea of what she should write. She began typing her paper on her laptop, when suddenly her window beside her bed exploded, causing her to yelp, falling off her chair and covering her head as glass went flying everywhere.

Looking up over at the now broken window from where she was, watching as a tall silver robot guy with glowing red optics, who was using his jet packs on his back to flying slowly into her dorm room, landed on the floor that was covered in broken pieces of glass. Miya stared in horror, thinking she was going to get robbed or killed. Wait...why isn't it shooting at her? Wat? "Miya, shouldn't you have that paper done already? It's due tomorrow." The robot said in a calm voice. WAT? How did he? "How-" she was cut off. "I know a lot about you, Miya, for instance, you are an artist of drawing quite fascinating robots who you call 'transformers'." He said walking closer to her. Miya started to crawl back until she couldn't move any further, scared that she was going to be kidnapped by this...weird stalker... Robot...thing. "Oh, come now, Miya, there's really no need to be scared." He said as he now stood in front of her. The poor teen looked up in fear, to scared to speak now that this guy or thing was right in front of her. There was a moment of silence..more like awkwardness. "Anyways, your roommate shouldn't be back until the next week. Vacation, always a good way to escape reality." The robot said. "Oh, forgot to introduce myself. Silly me, you can call me Ultron." Ultron then said with a light chuckle.

Miya just kept staring at him with wide blue eyes. "Why don't you stand up." Ultron said, holding out a servo to her. She blinked, hesitating for ten seconds before taking his servo as he helped her stand up. "Well then, you probably don't know why I'm here, sorry about the window, but it was the only way in for me." He Ultron said as he walked around the room. "Uh-sure...yeah.." Miya said, watching him move around the room.

"The reason why I'm here is because you got some kinda of 'energy' flowing in your admin." The silver bot said, sitting down on a couch. Miya looked down at herself, covering her lower stomach with her arms. "Wat." Was all she said. "It's a special type of energy. It can make you..well, indestructible basically. Kinda like the show you watched, it was, oh what were they called...cyber planet keys?" He said in wonder. Miya nodded, never moving from where she was, obviously because she was too frightened to do anything but just stand there. Ultron nodded. "Yeah, those." He said glancing to the side, observing the room. "Anyways, the point is, you have some sort of energy in you. Unfortunately for you, it's in your...lower regions.. And the only way to get it out is.. Well, if I am correct it would be something you humans would call, intercourse." He said. Miya blushed, feeling her face heating up. Like, how would you feel if a random robot came crashing into your room and said 'hey let's fuck!' Like that?

Miya stared at the floor, too nervus to look anywhere. Ultron tilted his helm slightly. "I know this is personal, but have you had any experiences?." He asked, looking at the nervous teen. "Uh..nah nah, i-no." Was all Miya could stammer about, as her imagination took control of her vision, as she could see herself being fucked by a robot. Her face turned redder at the thought and image of that.

"You sure are a shy one. Social anxiety." Ultron said, standing up from the couch. "Alright, let's get this over with. Where do you wanna start? The bed? The floor? The table?" He said, walking over to Miya, acting like it was no big deal when it was a huge deal to Miya. Getting fucked by a robot? That's not strange at all... She just shrugged, not knowing what to even do. "Well, then let's just start at the bed then." He said, grabbing her arm, pulling her towards the bed. Miya didn't know what to do, she never had this experience before with _anyone_ or _anything_. "Well?" Ultrons voice interrupted her thoughts. She realized he was waiting for her to do something, but what? She just shrugged, hunching her shoulders. "Sweetie, you're making this harder than it has to be." Ultron said with a sigh. "You're supposed to remove your clothing." He said gesturing to the clothes she was wearing, watching as the poor teens eyes showed fear and uneasiness.

Clearly she was uncomfortable with this. "Here, let me help you." He said as he moved to stand behind Miya, looking down at the smaller human. Miya froze when she felt Ultron's servos on her. Cold. Metal. Gosh this was soooo Weeiirrdd. She flinched slightly when she felt him tug at her oversized spongebob t-shirt. "You're supposed to take this off." Ultron's voice came from close behind. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ultron was peering over her shoulder, making it more weird for her to function.

Feeling the metal hands grab a hold of her t-shirt, she raised her arms as he pulled her shirt up and over her head and arms, tossing to the floor. Miya couldn't even explain in words on how weird and strange she felt right now. She then felt a tug on her neon orange sweatpants. "You know what to do. It's like getting in the shower." Ultron said, watching as the teen female nodded quickly before taking off her sweat pants, kicking them off to the side. "Now, was that so hard?" Ultron said in a teasing tone, causing Miya to blush a little more in embarrassment. Was she really going to do this? Why? How? Wait, wat? So many thoughts ran through her mind as she got on the bed, watching the metal being join her. "Now, lay on your back, dear." Ultron said. Miya laid on her back, watching as Ultron positioned himself in between her legs, moving a servo down to her panties panties, grabbing a hold of them before easily ripping them off, causing Miya to flinch. "W-what if I'm not old-" She began. "You'll be turning 18 next week. Close enough." Ultron said with a slight shrug.

 **to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ _ **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LOVIN THIS STORY XD**_

 _ **Honestly, I didn't think that this story would be this good. It was just a quick write porno I needed to get out of my system, but thank you all for asking for more! I feel so loved! Now I'm thinking that I may turn this quick write into an actual story! XD Crazy, right?**_

 _ **I own Miya, not ultron**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

This was actually happening. This was happening in the real world. Hearing the sound of metal plates shifting, Miya looked down to see that Ultron's pelvic plating shifted, as an, already erected, silver metal robotic PENIS sprung free.(A/N: totally fapinate it).

The only problem? How can he get that thing into her?

The thing was gorgeously detailed, but the teen wasn't sure if she could take the size. "You're probably scared, -and you should be on the first time, but it won't hurt..not that much." Ultron said to her, his optics were locked with her eyes, as if he was staring into her very soul. Blushing even more, the teen wasn't sure what would happen ne-.

She then suddenly let out a cry as she pain exploded from her admin. The girl was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize Ultron was going to fuck her now. "Sorry, didn't have time to warn you about that." Ultron grunted as he began to thrust himself into her, causing Miya to tear up, gasping and groaning as the pain grew more and more. Then the pain started to subside, and she began feeling some sort of a pleasuring feeling. Her face began heating up as the pleasure grew more inside of her, changing her pained groans into moans of pleasure while Ultron began to fuck her.

"Ah..nnngghh" She moaned, her vision starting to blur from the pain and pleasure she was feeling, blindly wrapping her arms around his neck.(A/N: lol I can't XD) "Wow, you are a tight one." Ultron said with a groan, trying his best to keep the movement at a slow pace for the teen, but it felt so good to him. It makes him want to pound in that beautiful tight pussy, but he needed to be careful, not go to fast for the her, or else she would be in pain. Now if he could make her orgasm in a few minutes, then he would be able to obsorb the powerful energy inside the human.

It was starting to becoming harder for the teen to breathe normally, now she was panting like she just ran a marathon for the country. Who knew sex would be like this? especially with a robot. This bot apparently is an expert at this kind of thing, touching her in all the right places, brining her more and more pleasure. Miya began to feel some kind of enrgy building up inside of her own body, making her want more of Ultorn's touch, even though she knew this was completly rong, but she didnt care. Her moans began to grow louder as Ultron quickened up his pace. Even he himself began to moan at the wonderful sensation he was feeling.

The mroe Ultron thrusted himself into that gorgeously tight vagina, the closer it made for them both to cumming. In les than a minute, Miya cried out in pleasure, her pussy tightening around the robot's cock, as she went into her own orgasm, everything going into a blurr from the powerful orgasm. That was enough to send Ultron into his own overload, thrusting a few more times beofre filling the teen's vagina with his transfluid with a moan.

Everything went silent for a while, the girl breathing heavily from the orgasm she just had while Ultron pulled out from her, his pelvic plating shifting back to cover his dick. Miya tried to contol her breathing, feeling nothing but exausted from the erotic sex she just had with him. She was so exausted, the only thing she did was roll over onto her side and then everything went black.

Ultron himself had to take a moment to cool himself down. He sat on the side of the bed staring at the many drawings of robots that were taped to the wall above the desk she was at when he forst arrived. He remembered she had a paper that was due the next day. Walking over to the laptop, Ultron took a glance at what Miya had done so far. "hmm.." He said to himself, wondering if he should finish the paper or not. After all, he did intrude in her dorm room, so why not cut her some slack and help her out?

Ultron grabbed the laptop from the desk, inserting a little flashdrive he had on him, and got to work, taking no more than 2 minutes to finish the work before pulling out the flashdrive from the laptop. He set the laptop down on the desk, walking over to the window he had used as an enterance, his back thrusters activating before taking flight out of the dorm and into the sky.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ _ **Annnnddd heres the next chapter I just typed in 3hours.**_

 _ **Youre welcome,**_

 _ **love you all!**_

 _ **XD that sounded weird**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Miya woke up the next day, her body felt so stiff. Her eyes slowly opening with a groan. What happened last night? Getting up from her bed, the teen let out a struugled yelp as her legs buckled, causing herself to fall onto her front. Miya was so confused, why did her legs give out? Shemanaged to crawl over to the mini kitchen she had, pulling herself up to the counter, trying to stand up right. She leaned against the counter, reaching out to open the fridge, pulling out the milk. She let the fride close on its own as she set the milk on the counter, unscrewing the cap of the milk cartin. There just happened to be an empty glass on the counter.

Might as well use that.

Miya gave a shrug, grabbing the glass, pouring the milk into the glass, filling the glass half way to the top before setting the milk cartin down, putting the cap back on, and just barely managing to put it back in the fridge without facepalnting to the floor. ugh, if only she could remember what happened... She tried to remember what had happened, taking a sip from the glass of milk she had just poured herself.

Then it hit her like a baseball at 50mph at a baseball game.

Miya's eyes widened, letting go of the glass, suddenly remembering what had happened last night.

Holy. Shit.

"Shit!" Miya growled to herself as the glass was now in pieces all over the floor, milk all over. Shes lucky enough that the glass didnt fall on her feet, that would have been very painfull. Luckily she didnt get injured. Miya quickly grabbed a bowl, picking up the broken pieces of glass she had dropped ton the floor and putting them in the bowl, using a bunch of paper towels to wipe up the milk.

After 10 minutes of her time cleaning up that mess she had created, Miya walked over and slumped in her chair, now sitting at her desk, staring at her laptop. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking about the erotic encounter she had with Ultorn last night. WAIT... IS SHE PREGNANT NOW? Using the strength she had left, she rushed as fast as she could into her bathroom, going through the drawers in the counter. She finally pulled out a pregnancy test pack, opening it up before using it, her heart racing from the nervousness. She checked it, then sighed heavily in relief.

Not pregnant.

Good.

Miya slowly walked back to her chair, and sat at her desk. Wait, she has a paper due today! She quickly turned on her laptop and logged in, opening up her paper-did she even finish? She stared at the document, seeing that it was finished. Wait, she doesnt remember doing that.. Wat? She was confsed, did she finish it? Impossible, she was starting the first paragraph when Ultron had-...the window.. Turning in her chair, she could see that the window had been fully replaced. Okay, what the hell... There was a note taped on the newly place window. (A/N: wat ._.). Miya got up from her chair, almost stumbling as she made her way towards the window, taking the note from the window, she read it to herself.

 ** _Hope you like the new window I got you, ;)_**  
 ** _Sorry about the other one I broke through, it was old anyways._**  
 ** _Hope you dreamed about me, last night was fantastic!_**  
 ** _I will see you soon,_**  
 ** _~Ultron_**

Miya stared at the paper, so many thoughts going through her head. Me? Here? Now? When? Why? Wait, what? A knock on her dorm door distracted her form her thoughts, panic starting to fill her mind. Is that him?! She rushed over to open the door, only to find her friend, Stahsa, standing with her backpack on, holding books in her arms. "Miya? Why are you...naked?" Stasha asked trying not to stare.

Miya's face turned red. "S-sorry!" Was all Miya said as she pulled her friend in, closing the door, before running to her closet, dropping the paper. "Uh, dude, what happened yesterday? You never sleep in..or run around...naked.." Stasha said, picking up the paper Miya had dropped when running to her closet to get dressed, reading it.

Miya came rushing back, wearing black skinny jeans, a tye dye t-shirt, and black sneakers, only to see her friend reading the paper that was on the window. Oh Fuck. Not good! She took the paper form Stasha, crumpling it up into a little ball before throwing it somewhere. "Who's Ultron? Strange name, is he your bf? is he hot?" Stasha began asking her question after question, curiously. "What? Uh, nah, hes just a-repair man, yeah my window kinda cracked so i needed a new one." Miya quickly said, holding back a blush as much as she could. "Oh. Okay then. Lets get going then." Stasha said walking to the door. Miya nodded, following after her friend, closing the door to her drm, leaving to go to collage.

 _ **to be continued...**_


End file.
